Jack
Basic Information Name: Jack Christopher Hanson Gender: Male Age: 17 Birthday November 18th, 1996 Label: The Stylish Introvert Ethnicity: Mexican/Italian Hometown: Mukilteo, WA ((Jack is transgender, though it’s practically impossible to tell at a glance. Although he is yet to have the proper corrective surgeries, he has been on testosterone for a little over a year, giving him a very masculine appearance.)) Appearance Personality Jack is an introvert; he gets a little nervous in big groups of people. He hates conflict, but will put that aside if someone is attacking his friends, verbally or otherwise. His greatest shortcomings are his anxiety and self-doubt. He always second-guesses himself, which can sometimes be for the worse. He is a diligent worker that gauges his success by how well his team does in challenges and how well he gets along with people, despite him strongly preferring to be alone. If people are talking down upon themselves, he’s first to tell them how they’re actually amazing, but in reality he constantly criticizes himself at much higher standards than he expects of others. Jack is an honest person, though he tends to bend the truth to spare someone’s feelings. All his life he’s been a doormat; strangely enough, he’s able to stand up for others easily, but never for himself. He really doesn’t like people that much, and is always putting up a guard. However, he desperately wants everyone to like him. The thought of someone being mad at him or hating him eats him alive. Despite being a hardcore pessimist, most people would say he's incredibly optimistic. This stems from his inability to handle when people are let down or in a bad mood, so he tries to keep everyone looking on the bright side, even if deep down he only sees a million bad outcomes. Jack is a sufferer of generalized anxiety disorder (GAD); his anxiety often drives his decisions and controls his life. This is not his only mental illness, but it is the most prominent, and the cause of his other disorders. He currently takes medication to control his symptoms as best as he can. Strengths: Dependable, Loyal, Diligent, Docile, Very Intelligent, Resourceful, Observant, Careful Weaknesses: Low Self-Esteem, Unable to Swim, Self-Doubting, Anxious, Takes on more than he can handle in an attempt to please everyone Pet Peeves: People who interrupt himself and others, arguing over trivial things, people who take advantage of others’ fears and phobias, binders that don’t bind well. Total Drama Tumblr Relationships Past Jack grew up in a middle-class family in Mukilteo, WA. However, he was born under the name of Jacquelyn Christine Hanson, and identified as a girl. For the first few years of his life, Jack accepted this name and gender, thinking nothing of it. His parents weren’t around much in his childhood, as they both ran a restaurant together, and they always seemed to be needed at work. Because of this, Jack’s Grandma practically raised him. Jack loved his Grandma more than anyone else growing up, because she was kind and gentle while being diligent in teaching strong morals. Around the age of 5, Jack began kindergarten and became cognizant of many new things, including gender. Jack ((then still Jacquelyn)) was an established tomboy, donning loose corduroys and a T-shirt to school. However, this was his first time really interacting with people of his age for an extended period of time. He quickly identified with the “boys”, and didn’t think twice about identifying with their group. It wasn’t a problem until about 3 weeks into school, when the principal called home, saying that Jacquelyn had tried to go into the men’s room. Of course, Jack’s parents reprimanded him, though Jack didn’t understand. He was using the right restroom, wasn’t he? Jack quickly learned that it didn’t matter who he knew he was, because his parents apparently knew better. Confused, he stumbled through the rest of elementary school. Eccentric and lost, he was the subject of much teasing and bullying. It came to the point where recess may as well have been a prison yard. He began finding refuge in the library each day, hiding behind dusty bookshelves. While there, he developed his affinity for reading. The books and novels encapsulated him; they gave him somewhere to hide away. He would read anything, fiction or non-fiction, comics or encyclopedias. He just wanted to consume the information, and could never be satiated. This caused his grades to excel, and he was regarded as “gifted” by teacher and onlookers. From as early as fourth grade, he became cognizant of the academic pressure upon him. In junior high, things only got worse. Still under the guise of being female, puberty was a living hell. In seventh grade, he became fully aware of what he was. He was reading a fiction novel about a trans*man, and it opened his eyes. «This is me.» he thought to himself, dumbfounded. The book echoed every thought he kept to himself, every pained feeling of being in the wrong body, of not belonging. It all fell into place. Through his junior high years, Jack became hateful. The pressure of getting good grades felt as though it tripled. The changes puberty brought came with feelings of incurable dysphoria. His parents were never home, and when they were they only brought lists of chores and criticisms. “You got a B? Why not an A? Did you not study?” their words of apparent disappointment haunted Jack, even though he was supposedly above average. He had no friends to turn to, no answers, nothing. He longed to have solid ground beneath him, but life was tossing and turning him in a bouncy house of life. Through high school his anxiety developed. He second guessed everything he said and did, he assumed everyone hated him, he was constantly worrying about every possible thing that could go wrong. This lead to terrible migraines, panic attacks, and an inability to trust anyone. Not to mention he was living with gender dysphoria, still. The summer between 8th and 9th grade, Jack met a girl named Gwen at the movies. They hit it off right away, and exchanged phone numbers. Before long, they were staying up all night texting each other, getting to know each other. Over the summer they’d meet up often. At the end of the summer, since Jack thought he wouldn’t see Gwen once the school year started, he confessed that he was trans* ((Gwen had only known him as female up until this point)). Bracing himself for the worst, Gwen actually was accepting of his identity. She immediately asked his preferred name and pronouns, wants to help in any way she could. This brought Jack to tears, and not long after this they began dating. They had to hide their relationship from Jack’s parents, as they were very conservative, but it didn’t matter much. It was easy to avoid telling his parents since they were hardly around. High school was a rough time for Jack. At school, he had nobody. He had to stay in the closet constantly, battling depression and anxiety, spending days cowering in the library. Jack always looked forward to the weekend, when he could see Gwen. —to be finished— Trivia *Jack's favorite color is purple, as can bee seen by the purple streak in his hair and his outfit of a purple shirt and tie. *He has a love of crayons, specifically the Crayola brand. For some reason Crayola crayons were his favorite thing as a child, and he went on to use CrayolaJack as his username through adolescence. *His favorite video game series is Pokemon, with his favorite installments in the franchise being FireRed and LeafGreen. *Jack's favorite musicians have been revealed to be Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra, Sarah Vaughan, and Adam Young (Owl City).